From A to Z
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: The ABC's of Gaara and Lee's relationship.


**Ai: **Lee stroked the scar on Gaara's forehead often; if only to let Gaara know that he _had_ found love, and love would never leave him.

**Boys: **He sighs and then smiles as he watched Gaara and Naruto fight for the third time since ever meeting. Boys will be boys.

**Catch: **The sand circles Lee's hips and snaps him back from where he had been thirty or so feet away from the kazekage. The redhead wraps his arms around his chest right above the sand band and he knows he is caught.

**Dodge: **Exactly what he does not do anymore when he sees Gaara narrow his eyes heatedly on him and the sand rustles loudly.

**Eat: **When they make love, Lee feels as if his lover is devouring him with his eyes and mouth and even sand.

**Fight: **He drops to his knees and sobs against his thighs with his hands tightened over his ears. Having an argument with his lover is all the worse because his lover never says anything back.

**Gai-Sensei: **A topic Lee can never get Gaara to ever agree on.

**Home: **Lee had to tell Gaara the difference between a 'house' and a 'home'; he explained simply as that a 'house' is where you live and a 'home' is where you want to be. Gaara nods and then states that he shall have to keep his 'home' close to him and thereon never allows Lee out of sight if it can be helped.

**Igloo: **They make it sound as if they would not have a chance in hell of making their relationship survive, but Lee knows it would prosper even in both hell and the arctic.

**Just: **Gaara finds it just to murder (slowly, painfully, mercilessly) the one that had called Lee a demon whore.

**Know: **They both know that they could die any day; so they make certain to make every minute count whether it be in the lives of others or each other's.

**Laughter: **Gaara hardly ever shows his amusement; so Lee makes certain to love doubly hard for the both of them, no matter how many more strange looks he gets.

**Mother: **Lee shakes a tendril of sand in his hand and then reaches around it to embrace the mass, making certain to exclaim how happy he is to meet Gaara's mother even though Gaara says he knows now that that is what the sand is not. Gaara watches him without saying a word.

**Never: **"I shall never abandon my most special person, no matter what anyone says!" His fist is clenched tight and held high and his eyes are furious upon the Sunagakure elders. "You better believe it!" He would have made Naruto proud.

**Open: **Lee shall take all the time left in the world to open Gaara's heart for his love!

**Pack: **There are days in the weeks where Gaara is alpha wolf, Lee his beta, and all of Suna is there pack; or so Kakashi's dogs note one day when summoned within the desert village walls.

**Quiet: **Lee shall never be silenced! Mysteriously, Gaara will never shout over him.

**Rest: **Gaara managed to catch short naps throughout the day after the extraction of Shukaku. Sometimes, he can even sleep for longer than an hour. Most are suspiciously certain it has to do with his lover visiting from his home village.

**Save: **They both do it often for each other, in one way or another.

**Together: **Because, apart, they know they're too distracted to do anything unless they are together.

**United: **They are always together.

**Vein: **Gaara watches it with an almost hypnotic concentration, knowing at any moment it may stop pulsing in Lee's neck where he now lays incapacitated in the hospital bed.

**Wish: **Lee looks up at the sky and can not help but wish on the first star he sees that the mysterious, sensual redhead that overpowers his dreams of a certain pinkette will one day come to care for him.

**Xanadu: **Lee is Gaara's beautiful place; where the torments and fury of the day can be exorcized and he can learn to love.

**Yosh: **A word Lee exclaims often enough that Gaara now nods and repeats the word in his apathetic, stoic voice whenever he agrees with another. He does it, he claims, to silence them. It usually works unless it's Lee he's agreeing with.

**Zealot: **Because Lee will follow Gaara anywhere, under any condition, no matter what, and with the largest smile yet.


End file.
